And Sometimes You Get it Right
by drakkhammer
Summary: Part 3 of the One Soul Series: Wherein the lads get a handle of what is going on and celebrate life, love and each other. For a one-shot this has taken on a life of it's own. I had said trilogy, but now they still aren't done talking to me. I hope you are enjoying reading Young Dwarves in Love as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


**And Sometimes You Get it Right**

The autumn heat was hanging on and both Kili and Fili were uncomfortable. It was too hot to do anything, even make love. The lads looked at each other longingly but it's hard to work up enthusiasm for much of anything when sweat is dripping down your back and sticking your hair to your face. There wasn't a breath of wind to offer relief.

Fili looked up at the cloudless sky and wiped his forehead with a rag. Even his moustache braids were drooping and dripping sweat. Kili looked marginally more comfortable but only because he had opted to only half-heartedly practice with his bow.  
"Do you think anyone would notice if we went to the lake?" he asked hopefully.

The Dwarf who was supposed to be overseeing their training had vanished some time ago, presumably to someplace shaded and cooler, leaving them to flog away at dummies in the sun. Fili was of the opinion that they were the real dummies for staying and training in the fierce autumn heat.

"I think if we don't then Uncle will have to get himself some new heirs because I'm gonna die." Fili put the sword down and stripped his shirt off. He was so fair skinned that he had to be careful about sunburn, unlike Kili with his olive complexion who just tanned making his dark good looks even more striking. So what if he didn't have a beard. Fili loved him just the way he was.

They put their weapons up and headed for the barn. Fili skidded to a stop and then said, "You get the ponies ready, I'll be right back."

Kili flipped him a righteous middle finger and went on into the barn. The ponies were hot too and were shifting restlessly in their stalls. He left their halters on when he bridled them and looped tie rope to the saddles. They would be staked out in the shade to graze where they would be far more comfortable. He had named his pony Azaghâl after a Dwarven king who had fought a dragon. Although his pony was brown and shaggy Kili thought he was the finest steed in the land and promised him that they would go hunting a dragon one day. He scratched his pony under the chin in that itchy place, laughing as Azaghâl nodded his head as if agreement.

Fili's steed was red with a flaxen mane and tail. Fili had named him Feguz for the copper color of his coat. Although he'd never told his little brother, he'd also whispered of doing great deeds to his steed, who wisely never told a soul.

The ride to the lake was hot and they were mildly surprised to find they were alone. Apparently the day was too hot for anyone else to want to venture out even for a swim. Saddles were pulled, ponies staked out in the shade and then it was time for the swim.

"Last one in's a pony turd!" Kili yelled as he sprinted for the lake, stripping as he went. The shirt was easy and went sailing through the air; the boots, however, put up a fight. Kili danced wildly on one foot tugging and cursing. Fili stopped to watch him, nearly doubled over with laughter. Rather than do a rain dance (not that it would have been a bad idea) he sat down to remove his boots, kicking hard until they shot off first one foot and then the other. Next were the pants and Fili's hit the ground a second before Kili's did. Now it was down to a sprint to the water.

Kili was more slender with longer legs, but Fili was a dynamo powered by muscular legs that drove him forward to outdistance Kili. He hit the water first and launched himself into a long shallow dive. He broke the surface a good twenty yards out and looked around for Kili who was nowhere to be found.

He was just starting to get worried when he was yanked under, gulping a mouthful of water. Kili let him up immediately and helpfully slammed him on the back when he came up coughing and sputtering. A second later it was Kili who was under, Fili's hand firmly on top of his head. He popped to the surface and spat out his own mouthful of lake. They were both laughing, their ritual of nearly drowning each other fulfilled.

They swam for a while, Fili like an otter and Kili rather like a like a drowning crane. He'd long given up being graceful in the water. He could shoot the eye out of a hawk at distance but somehow his grace with a bow never translated to figuring out the correct sequence for swimming. He could swim underwater like a seal but had a disturbing tendency to forget to come up for air, so he usually settled for thrashing the surface. He floated very well and could lounge comfortably in the water so he didn't worry about it. Fili envied him the lounging part as his butt always sank after a few minutes so he couldn't nap like Kili could.

The water was cool, chilled by nights that were getting colder. It felt wonderful sliding against naked skin and Fili went under, swimming away from Kili and then flipping and gliding back. When he surfaced he found that Kili had headed for shallower water and had stretched out, legs spread, arms out letting himself float along. Grinning to himself, Fili went under and this time when he surfaced he was between Kili's legs. Kili started for an instant and then lay back smiling at the sky.

Fili stood and found that the water was only as deep as mid-chest. Perfect for what he had in mind. He slid his fingers up the crack of Kili's ass up to his balls which he gently cupped and massaged. He pulled them away from his body, slightly stretching the skin tight. Leaning forward he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin evoking a soft moan; he gently sucked first one ball and then the other, laving them with his tongue. Kili spread his legs wider and Fili continued to lick the inside of his thighs and his testicles while running his fingers up the crack of Kili's ass to toy with the small pucker at the center.

Kili was making little whimpering noises, pressing down against the questing fingers as the sensations overwhelmed him. Fili reached up and pulled Kili's cock down so that he could reach it. He engulfed it easily, practice having gone a long way to perfecting his skills. He supported Kili with his hands and worked on it slowly and gently, giving pleasure but not enough stimulation to bring him to orgasm. He kept him riding that edge, savoring his pleasure.

When Kili nearly drowned himself throwing his head back, Fili took pity on him and pulled him close in a sweet kiss. It took Kili a few moments to be able to stand and he floundered to shore in Fili's wake, stopping to shake his hair as dry as possible. When he got there he found that Fili had spread a thick quilt for them in the shade of some large bushes that would protect them should any prying eyes show up. Mum was probably not going to be thrilled if leaves and bits of grass stuck to the quilt but considering what they had planned vegetation would be the least of their worry.

Fili was standing in the middle of the quilt when Kili came up. He slid his arms around Kili and pulled him in for a long slow kiss. Kili was taller and he bent his head to accommodate Fili's height. Gone were the awkward nose-bumping teeth-scraping and occasionally misdirected kisses. Practice had perfected the way they approached one another and they were able to step up and blend, body pressed to body lips meeting smoothly, tongues seeking and finding in a heady dance of passion.

The kiss was long and slow, they had all the time in the world. Hands quested along muscular arms and down sleek backs to stop at rounded buttocks to cup and hold and pull closer. Hips moved in a slow grind, trapping erections between softly furred bellies, the tickle and scrape teasing and stimulating, eliciting soft moans from them both.

Slowly and in unison they knelt on the quilt never breaking contact. Their kisses were devouring, tongues exploring deeply and sliding across parted lips, promises of more pleasure soon. Fili let his lips slide down the long column of Kili's throat, tracing over his adam's apple and down to the tender hollow where his neck joined his chest. Questing hands slid over his back and one moved up to his chest to toy with his soft fur and tease his nipple. His muscles were refusing to support him and they slid sideways from kneeling to reclining.

Fili's kisses followed his partner down, holding him close with one arm and continuing to stroke and tease him with the other. Slow kisses went from nipple to nipple sucking and tugging gently sending sparks of pleasure shooting down into Kili's groin. His hard cock jerked in rhythm with Fili's sucking. When Fili reached out to encircle it gently he moaned softly and reached down to pet Fili's head.

"_Kidhuzurâl_ – my golden one." he whispered softly. He tangled his fingers in Fili's hair and pulled the strands up to let them fall back in golden ringlets. He loved the color of Fili's hair, shining like the sun - his golden lion who always looked impossibly handsome. That he had chosen Kili as his One was a never ending source of amazement and pleasure.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" Kili asked archly, teasing Fili's nipple with the tips of his fingers.

He pulled away from his exploration of Kili's chest and kissed him thoroughly. "You know I am. What do you want?"

Fili stretched like a cat, his long body rolling against the quilt. "I want it all."

"Greedy little bastard, aren't you?"

"Uh huh, like you aren't? I'm cool now, I'm horny, you're here driving me crazy." His voice was practically a purr. "I want everything you can give me … and then I want more."

"And you think I'm the one to give it to you?" He nuzzled Kili's neck, sucking gently, careful not to make bruises that couldn't be explained.

"Mmmmm…I think you're the only one who could give it to me. You're my One and I love you." He ducked his head and kissed Fili first softly and then with great intensity, breathing his breath until both their heads were spinning. His hands roamed over Fili's body, tangling in his damp hair, sliding down his back to cup his rump and pull him closer, grinding against him.

Fili reluctantly pulled away. "If you keep that up, Kee, it will be over before it's begun. Lay back and enjoy the work of a master."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Kili teased.

"No, but you will be." His meaningful look sent a shock of lust straight to Kili's cock. It jerked in response, ready to join the game.

Fili positioned himself and slowly worked down Kili's body, licking and sucking and teasing. He loved this part as much as he loved orgasm. Having Kili lying exposed and completely vulnerable was a head trip he would never get enough of. That Kili was so trusted was amazing, that he was so wanted was even more amazing. The terrifying dreams that started it all were long forgotten, burned away by the wonder of reality and love. He buried his face in Kili's belly fur and breathed deeply, reveling in the intensity of his feelings for his One.

Fili's nuzzling slid lower, his hand massaging and squeezing the inside of Kili's thigh and slowly working upward. After a torturous trip it finally encircled Kili's cock, squeezing and stroking gently. He smiled at the response and moved down to capture the head between his lips. It was so soft and delicate, slick with pre-come, the foreskin retracted, ready for what may come. His tongue swirled in lazy circles around the head, down the sensitive underside and down to the soft pouch that held his testicles. Slowly he sucked them one by one, carefully licking and rolling them between his fingers. Then another slow trip back up the underside of Kili's erection to capture the head and tug gently at his foreskin pulling it up with his lips and letting it slide back. It was a feeling Kili loved and he always found it hard to hold still when Fili played this way. When the sensation became too much he pulled away a bit and it was time to change the game. He leaned forward to slowly engulf it inch by inch until he had nearly all of it in his mouth. The head pressed against the back of his throat but he'd learned how to position himself and how to control the depth and his breathing.

He slid his head up and down slowly building the tension bit by bit, not doing any of those things that would push Kili beyond the point of no return. He had brought along a small pot of lard to use as a lubricant since Kili liked fingers and Fili didn't want him to get sore if there wasn't enough natural lube. They'd already had to explain to mum why Kili was walking like he had a load in his drawers once. Fili really didn't want to go through that again. He reached for the little clay pot on the side of the quilt, popped the cork on it and dipped his finger into the grease.

His lubricated finger slid easily into Kili, to probe and explore and make him sob and beg. He was careful to stay away from the sweet spot on the top side and carefully explored first with one finger and then a second. Kili had lifted up when he introduced the second digit but when he paused he felt the sphincter relax along with Kili's body. The long sigh of pleasure told him that this new addition was welcome and he gently moved them in and out slowly and carefully.

Suddenly Kili's hands were tangling in his hair pulling him up. He stopped sucking and looked up puzzled. "More. I want more." Kili's beautiful brown eyes were black with passion. "In me, Fee. I want you in me."

"I am in you," he responded, moving his fingers in and out a little.

Kili's groan made the rest of his words difficult to make out. "Please, Fee. Put it in me."

"Fuck you?"

"Yes, please." The words were a soft whisper of passion and they sent a stab straight to Fili's cock.

"You sure?" At that moment he wanted Kili's ass more than he remembered wanting anything, but it had to be right. He had to be positive he wanted to take this step.

"Yes. Sure. Please. Now…"

He slowly slipped his fingers out of Kili smiling at little at the soft sigh of loss. He maneuvered between Kili's legs and tried to puzzle out the logistics. Belly bumping was easy but this was going to require some choreography. His target was quite frankly not within reach. He had to get creative fast.

"Hang in there, I'll be right back." Fili stood and strode over to where he had dumped his saddle, he grabbed first his saddle blanket and then Kili's. He folded them together as he walked back and then knelt between Kili's knees again.

"What are you doing, Fee?"

"Got an idea. Lift yer arse up, pretty boy, so I can slide this underneath you. I can't reach you with your butt on the ground." Kili did as he was told and it only took a moment to arrange the padding so that he was comfortable and elevated. He had gone partially soft during the process so Fili leaned down and bring him back up to speed.

When Kili's breath was whistling between his teeth Fili pulled back and stopped to admire his partner. He wished he could draw or, better yet, sculpt. Kili aroused was a work of art. He lay with the grace of a cat, hips elevated, golden cock hard and pink-tipped, glistening and ready. His long torso was rippled with muscle, chest hair flaring out and then tapering to trail down to his belly where it pooled around his navel and then thickening into a dark V that melded into a soft cloud of pubic hair. His nipples were golden pink, hard nubs that shone temptingly amid the dark cloud of his chest hair. His head was tipped back, cheek against the quilt, his eyes were half closed, his sooty lashes shadowing the warm gold of his eyes. His hair lay in dark silk swirls cascading across the quilt, strands of it tangled in the fingers of his left hand.

"My love," Fili murmured, reaching out to stroke Kili's inner thighs. "You are the _Ghivâshelûh_ – the treasure of all treasures." Kili purred and stretched reveling in the endearments.

When Fili could tear his eyes away he reached for the pot of lard. He pulled out a chunk and applied it liberally to Kili's ass, moving his finger in and out. Lard smelled a little funny but it apparently had many uses. It was slick and got slicker as it warmed up. Kili let him know that the attention was appreciated. He sure hadn't envisioned doing this when Mum had snagged him to help her render the scraps from the boar Thorin shot. But he hadn't envisioned a lot of things at that time…back when he was a mere child. Now he was an adult with a lover that he cherished.

He slid a second finger in to join the first and felt Kili tense at first and then relax as his body first rejected and then accepted the invader. Watching himself slip his fingers in and out was fascinating. The act of penetration was amazing. The very idea of being able to insert himself into Kili's body was incomprehensible a week ago. That Kili loved him and trusted him enough to do this melted his heart. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

He had gotten so caught up in watching and in the sweet tangled thoughts that he had rather forgotten that Kili was patiently waiting for him. Suddenly a hand sailed into view and he looked up to see Kili watching him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I got interested in what I was doing."

"S'ok I'm interested in it too. Mmmmmm…feels amazing. Driving me crazy though, Fee. Crazy…"

Spurred into action, Fili slid his fingers out smiling a little at Kili's soft mutter of protest. You can't have it both ways, goose, he thought. Adding a bit more lube he positioned himself carefully. Kili rested his legs on Fili's hips to give him access. Fili helped him get comfortable and realized that he was now in control and that it was his responsibility to truly take care of Kili. He quailed for a moment, but remembered that he'd been responsible for him since he was born and this was no different. He would always take care of him and keep him safe.

He was desperately trying to remember everything that Dwalin had said. He'd nearly died of embarrassment as the slightly tanked Dwarf had described the act in minute detail. It was obviously one of his favorites, but at the time Fili couldn't imagine it. Now he thought he definitely owed his cousin a whole keg of Dwarven Stout. Without the tutoring he felt he might have not had the courage to attempt this.

Once he was right up against the entrance he pushed gently and the head gained entry slowly. Kili was tight and he jerked slightly as Fili pressed inward. Fili paused trying to contain his own excitement to give enough time for the muscles to relax and not fight penetration. When he felt a little looseness he pressed forward again with another pause for adjustment. Dwalin had said that if he got in a hurry it would be like trying to shove two horses into a one horse stall and that his partner would probably turn around and club him senseless. At length the head was in and Kili's breathing rate had increased. His erection had flagged and he was grabbing at the edges of the quilt.

Concerned, Fili leaned forward to ask, "Does it hurt, Kee? Do you want me to stop?"

The response was a raw whisper. "Yes, it hurts a little, but don't stop. It feels good too."

"You sure?" The response was a nod and a soft moan.

Fili applied more grease and slid in a little further. When he paused he could feel Kili's internal muscles contracting around him and suddenly they released giving him access. He slid deeper and paused, trying hard not to focus on the tightness, the slippery heat and the feeling of having his cock massaged by those hidden muscles. He took a shaky breath and looked down at Kili. The sleepy look was back as his partner relaxed into the sensation. He balanced himself a little better and used his free hand to rub Kili's softened cock. It rose and stretched under his palm, twitching back to life. He applied a bit of grease and circled the head and then down. Kili was suddenly very awake, his golden eyes wide with surprise at the level of pleasure he was feeling.

"Oh. My. Fee." he said. "Oh Mahal…"

He reached down and helped Fili, who enjoyed the sight of both of their hands working on his cock. After a minute he let Kili take over and shifted his hand under Kili's rump to hold him steady while he slid deeper.

"How does it feel?" It certainly felt wonderful from his end but he had to make sure that there was only pleasure for Kili.

"Full. I feel…full. It's kinda hard to explain, mostly 'cause I can't think…" His voice trailed off. "Don't stop."

Fili pushed a little more, paused and a little more until he was fully engulfed. The feeling was intense. It was different from anything he'd experienced before and went beyond the physical. Everything about it was astounding. Slowly he pulled out a bit and pushed in. His groan of pleasure was echoed by Kili who arched up a little, pushing back. Feeling more confident he started to move, slowly at first and then faster. He settled on a rhythm that was in time with Kili's hand moving on his cock. They rocked together, muscle against muscle, hard against soft, passion meeting passion.

Kili thought that if he died right then that he would leave the world having experienced the highest level of pleasure ever. His whole body felt electrified. Wherever Fili touched seem to give him shocks. The sensation of being penetrated brought waves of pleasure surging through his abdomen and the motion of being fucked made every push feel as if it was a mini-orgasm. He looked up into Fili's eyes to see him smiling back. My _sanbâh_, my perfect friend, he thought. He smiled, his golden-brown eyes dark with lust and pleasure. Fili thrust into him and thought fled to be replaced only by sensation and love.

The two of them moved as a team. They'd found their rhythm and the chorography wasn't complicated; the steps only required them to be in tune and at that moment they were truly two bodies with one soul. Instinctively they knew what to do, no more guessing and experimenting. Fili was in charge and Kili owned him completely. They were partners – equals and they took their joy to the highest peak. Sweat beaded and ran down Fili's back as powerful muscles contracted and released, driving his cock in and out slowly and steadily, strong arms holding his partner and helping him balance and pulling him up to take it to the hilt. The only sounds were their moans and whimpers and the soft sound of flesh impacting on flesh.

Kili came first, his cock jerking in his hand, jets of come landing on his chest and belly. The sight and feel of Kili's orgasm triggered Fili and he shivered and moaned as he spurted again and again deep into Kili's body. He froze for a long moment enjoying the sensation of Kili's muscles contracting around his cock. The aftershocks were almost as intense as the orgasm and Fili's eyes closed as he lost himself in the feeling.

When he could move again he started to pull out but Kili stopped him. "Leave it in for a little longer." His eyes were huge as if still surprised by what he'd just experienced.

Fili smiled gently at him. He reached out and ran his hands over every part of Kili that he could reach. He spent long minutes stroking him, loving the feel of his skin soft as silk under his palms. He reached forward to draw runes of love in the semen spattered on Kili's chest. Kili started to giggle and reached up to pull him out and then forward to lay atop him. The blankets were uncomfortable, so they rolled, Fili yanked them out and then they rolled back.

Fili was completely on top of Kili, supporting himself on his elbows. He kissed him gently, but Kili grabbed his hair and drew him in for a long searching kiss.

At length he said, "That was amazing."

Fili smiled. "You've said that about everything we've done."

Kili looked up at him half serious. "But It's true. It's all amazing but this was the most amazing of all. I didn't know anything could feel like that. I felt like I was going to explode because I couldn't contain that much pleasure and stay in one piece."

Fili kissed the tip of his nose. "It was pretty amazing for me too." He paused and then asked. "How do you feel?"

Kili's response was a purr. Fili laughed. "No I mean, your arse…how does it feel?"

"Uh..good. Kinda numb actually, but good." He flexed a little. "Yeah. Good."

Fili let his weight down a little and ran his fingers through Kili's hair, smoothing it back from his face. "I'm glad. I was worried that I might hurt you."

Kili laughed and it felt like a warm soft earthquake. "You'd never hurt me, _Kidhuzurâl_."

The kiss was long and slow and only broken when breath ran out. Fili went to roll over and found they were glued together. It required a little careful extrication to move apart. It was both gross and funny, Kili giggling as Fili made faces at him. Fili sat up and stopped to sniff. He looked at Kili and then bent down to sniff again. This time he threw his head back and started to laugh.

"What's so bloody funny?" Kili demanded.

"Pork chops. We smell like pork chops!" He was laughing almost too hard to talk.

Kili sat up and sniffed, then slapped him on the arm. "What in Mahal's name did you use on me?"

"Lard. I stole it out of the kitchen. I forgot Mum said she needed to render it again 'cause it was still smelly." He was laughing so hard he was crying. He brushed the tears away with the back of his wrist and started to apologize but Kili took him down in a tackle that sent him sprawling off of the quilt and sat on his chest, pinning his wrists.

"You puke on me. You stick lard up my arse and you think it's funny?" His voice was serious but his eyes were sparkling. "A fine brother you turned out to be."

"Don't act so pissy, it was either that or bacon grease." He grinned wickedly. "Just think, your arse could have smelled like breakfast." That sent him into another gale of laughter. "Maybe I should have brought eggs and we could have had a snack."

Kili started to giggle and then to laugh. He only stopped when he started to hiccup. "We're hopeless."

Fili was sitting up picking leaves out of his hair. "Well I don't think they will be writing any great romantic ballads about us."

Kili leaned forward to pull out a leaf. He looked at it thoughtfully and then let it flutter to the ground. "Then I guess we will just have to write our own."

Fili leaned forward to take him in his arms. "We can start right now…"


End file.
